During use of a user equipment, especially a portable handheld device such as a mobile phone, when a user is in a moving state such as walking or taking a public vehicle, the user equipment may often move relative to the head of the user due to bumping, thus bringing about some bad experience to the user gazing the user equipment. For example, when a user performs selfie by a selfie camera on the user equipment, a bad shooting effect such as fuzzy image is generated due to movement of the user equipment relative to the head of the user.